Jealousy Killed The Cat
by JuliaFuller
Summary: Perfect Rosewood. Perfect Town. Perfect Liars. Hayley Marin had been living in her older sister s shadow for so long, she became her shadow. What'll happen when Hanna finds out the monster that had been torturing her for years is really her sister? ( Set after season 5 episode 13)
1. Chapter 1

*Based after Season 5 Episode 13*

October 5th, 2014

Journal Entry 1

It started on Labor Day, and it still continues today. I can't get out. I don't know if I want to. It's been three years, yet I'm still entrapped with -A. In Its works. In Its life. It was Mona who first came to me, offering up a deal that no 13-year-old could deny. A chance to simply bug my sister, to play pranks on her. I was so hopelessly näive I am almost embarrassed. I was there on Labor Day, even if no one could see me. I was there when Hanna was hit by the car, I was there whenever she was attacked by '-A'. Why? How? Because I was it. I was -A. Not for everyone, only for my sister.

It sounds psychotic. Why would I do such a thing? Bully my sister, harm her, destroy her? The question has already been answered.

Mona went fishing and she caught me. She got me hooked with the bait of getting relief of the years of pent up jealousy. Now my life revolves around -A. I wake up thinking of It. I go to sleep and dream of It. The worst part is, no one knows. My mother and my sister don't even know they are sleeping with the enemy.

I am my family`s enemy. I am the person Hanna wants to be dead, even if she doesn't know it.

And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself, to forgive myself for being obsessed with being a part of -A

I snapped out of my thoughts as a sharp knock sounded at my door. I slammed my journal shut and threw it under my bed, and jumped up to the door, swinging it open to find Hanna lazily texting someone on her phone."Dinners ready." She said shortly and then left.

It's funny how Hanna's "-A" was right in front of her. It's funny how she was talking to me. Her -A. I almost laughed.

Every liar had their own -A, just so that Big A, who's true identity I do not even know, doesn't have to do any work. It's quite smart. Big A chose people who had something against their Liar. Like me and Hanna. Emily's -A was hard to find, but Big -A ultimately went with her younger brother, Elijah. Her and Eli have a similar situation to Hanna and I's, except both siblings play sports. So it's a fight of who's better. Emily always won. Eli's skill at Ice Hockey, Basketball, and Boxing failed in comparison to Emily's swimming, and still does even though Emily can't swim any longer, which was an incident caused by Eli.

Aria's -A is Wesley Fitzgerald. Surprising to you, isn't it? Big A wasn't impressed with Wesley for actually interacting with his liar, but gave him a second chance. It's like the liar's are our pets. Wesley's situation is simple. He liked Aria, and Aria liked his older brother. That is why he makes Aria's life a living hell.

Spencer's -A is Wren. I'm sure you would know why.

Alison's -A is Big A itself. It's only fitting, really.

I sit down at the table, across from my mother and beside where Hanna will sit. I brush my light, think blonde hair behind my ear and gaze at the food with my uninterested brown eyes. Steak and salad. So boring. I eat in silence, as usual. I like to observe my families mood while we eat. I haven't sent any -A messages to Hanna lately so it can't be that bad. Mona's death and them actually believing Ali is A would be the only thing on her mind.

Hanna joined the table midway through my meal.

"How was your day Hanna?" Mother said.

"Good." Hanna said.

Someone's not very talkative today.

"How was your day Hayley."

Should I say the truth? I spent the day loathing myself for joining Mona's team and then staying when Big A took it over. Should I say I spent the day planning my next attack on my own sister.

"It was fine."

I stared at my food, which only had a few bites left.

"May I be excused?"

I left the table, dumping my remaining food in the garbage and felt my pocket vibrate.

 **Meet at the park in 20. Don't be late. Kisses -A**

I would never dream of being late for Big A.

Racing upstairs, I stripped off my clothes and changed into my black -A suit. I looked into the mirror. I smirked at my appearance. My black hoodie made my blue eyes look black. Soulless. Heartless.

My blonde hair fell a few inches past my shoulders so I put it up in a thin, straight pony tail. I pulled my hood up, and went to leave through the window. I jumped two stories into a well-beaten bush at the bottom from my numerous sneak outs.

I knew I would have to torture my sister tonight. But I did it so I could get the thrill. I never get bored of sneaking out. It gives my heart extra beats.

I find my gun and bullets in its usual hiding spot, under the log in the backyard, as well as my black mask and leather gloves. I slipped them on; hiding in the shadows, so my family couldn't see me.

It made me feel energized. Like this is the only part of my life that makes me feel alive. _That's not normal_ I thought, for a split second. I pushed it away and walked on, hiding in the shadows. _I hate this but I love it so much._

Finally I entered the park, and saw immediately a larger black figure waiting by the swings.

Walking over, I have no idea who it is. You never do. -A set us up with partners sometimes to confuse the liars. This must be a time.

"Hello?" I call out, my voice rather shaky. I hope it's not Wren or Wesley, in the back of my mind I always felt a dull fear for them. I am relieved to see Elijah turn to face me, his brown eyes lighting up when he caught my gaze. We were always close, and we joined the game at the same time. The bad news is Eli still thinks -A is in the right and Emily is in the wrong. -A completely brainwashed him. I was under its spell for a very long time. In my darkest hours of depression, -A took advantage of me. I hated it for that.

I was about to speak when both our phones buzzed.

 **Hanna and Emily are at Emily's house. Corner them in and confuse them. -A**

I felt my heart race quickened as it always did with the adrenaline I was about to receive. I glanced at Eli, who was grinning down at his phone. I felt sick to my stomach. _He truly wants to hurt Em._ I thought to myself. I shook the thoughts out of my mind as Eli started to walk in the direction of his house. I quickly caught up.

"Isn't your mom home?" I whispered to him, the thought of Pam Fields finding out her own son was destroying her daughter made my throat close up.

"No, she's out with a few friends tonight. Army wives get together or something." He grumbled out. I looked at him with sorry eyes, but he wasn't looking at me, he was focused on the route ahead.

I focused, planning out what we should do and then voicing it to Eli. "So we need a plan for this. I say I climb through the window, and you go through the front door. I'll go in first so they get scared by me then you sneak in and corner them off by the bedroom door. After that we just knock them out, by the brunt of my gun, and then carry them somewhere like the park. Freak 'em out a little."

Elijah calculated the plan in his mind, then nodded, his dark hair bouncing on his head. "Sounds good to me. "

We arrived at his house with little to no more talking. He seemed in a bad mood and I didn't want to push it. I could hear my sister's laughter from down below, where I was putting on my black mask/head covering. I felt the familiar pang of jealousy. I could be doing that with my friends if Mona hadn't dragged me into this game. I felt anger surge to my heart, burning in my chest. I used it as fuel as I went to the side of the Fields household and went to the electrical box hidden in a small shed. Without thinking twice I shut off their power.


	2. Chapter 2

I immediately heard my sister's conversation with Emily cut off along with the lights. I saw Eli open the front door with his lock pick and silently enter. I took no time in jumping up to the windowsill, heaving myself to the side and waiting for Hanna's scream.

"Oh My God!" a shrill voice cried out, and I took that as my cue as I heave open the window. Panic struck through me as I felt my felt my hoodie become stuck on a part of the window as I tried to jump through it.

"There're two!" I heard Emily yell, her fingers going crazy on her phone. I breathed heavily. I could feel my feet slipping from their place on the window. My hoodie wouldn't budge. I looked up and saw Eli starting uncertainly towards me, but I put up my finger to stop him. I couldn't have both of us falling from the window. They would figure out who we were as soon as our bodies smashed onto the ground below. I felt adrenaline kick into high gear as I finally ripped my hoodie free, leaving a huge piece of my hoodie fabric on the nail it was stuck on.

"It's free, Em! Did you call the girls?" Hanna screamed, and I whipped my head at Eli. We can't be that outnumbered and not be caught. I could feel the cold wind hitting my skin through the huge hole in my hoodie. Eli nodded and understood. He started towards the girls, who by now we're cowering in the corner, terrified by the two monsters in Emily's room. He was just about to knock them out when we both heard car doors slamming. Eli faltered as my breath caught in my throat and chills went down my spine. Oh god this can't be happening.

Eli turned on his heels and sprinted through the bedroom door, making a break for it. I was stunned and frozen in fear for the first time. I was stirred out of my confusion when the two girls started to cautiously get up.

"Who the hell are you? Ali?" Emily questioned shakily, her voice cracking. I shook my head, and raced towards the window, just as Spencer and Aria burst through the door. "Stop!" Spencer ordered, I just smiled through my black mask. Yeah. I'm totally gonna listen to that.

I jumped through the window in a moment of haste and adrenaline, not realizing just how high a story was. My upper body half fell into a bush while my feet landed awkwardly on the ground.

I heard a snap as I felt searing hot pain shoot up my left leg, and I cried out. Probably my worst mistake I've ever made. I couldn't help it.

"That sounded familiar... It's definitely a girl." I heard from above me, as I withered on the ground for a few moments, getting myself together.

"Aria! Spencer! There's one on the ground!" Hanna yelled, directing the two girls who were about to get into the house towards me. My pitiful body laying crookedly on the ground, one hand squeezing my throbbing leg. I couldn't get caught. With a heave, I pushed myself up and took a few steps. I crumpled to ground once again, cursing.

"Stay down you bastard."

I goofed really bad on the other chapter, sorry haha

Sort of a short chapter. Please review if you want me to continue, I have two options of where to take this story, and I haven't quite made the decision yet. Your opinion matters! Please leave a review, I'm very open to criticism.

All The Love,

J


	3. Chapter 3

In that moment, I swear to god my heart stopped.

I couldn't be caught. Not _now_. Not when the big plan is going to be put into place. We already have our key element; we just need the other four (or five) to be brought in.

I started to crawl back, my elbows digging into the dirt of Emily's front yard. Suddenly I felt a kick in my side, bringing me to cringe and bit back a yelp.

"I said don't move." Hanna's voice commanded from above me, I felt panic surge through me. Her blue eyes are full of fear and hatred towards me; her sister. Suddenly a black figure comes from behind and I have never felt so thankful for Eli's existence until this point. In a swift motion he jumped in front of me, a knife on display for the liars to fear. "It's got a knife!" Spencer's shaky voice cut through the tension of the air as the group turned on their heels and ran, as if expecting Eli would follow them. As soon as they were out of sight, Eli turned to me, taking off his mask.

"You really gotta be more careful." He joked, his brown eyes twinkling, as if he didn't just threaten his sister and her friends with a knife.

"Whatever, at least we didn't get caught. They got scared off pretty quickly, hey?" I tried to sound casual as I attempted to stand up on my legs, but failed as pain immediately shot up my left leg. I hissed in pain and went back to the ground, my adrenaline fading away. Eli quickly picked me up bridal style. "We can rave about their fear later, which is really messed up by the way, but first we have to get your ankle checked out. It's bent all weird and honestly makes me want to chuck up the pasta I had for dinner."

I quickly shot down his plan. "No, Eli, if we go to the hospital they'll call my mom. Then they'll figure out I'm A." Well, part of it. Eli shook his head, exasperated. "Well what do you want me to do, Hayley? Take you to a witch docto-" he cut himself off half-way, and I could've sworn I actually saw the light bulb turn on in his head.

"We'll call Wren." He stated, and before I could even let out a disagreeing groan, he pulled out his phone and dialled the British Satan himself.

"Well, at least you didn't get caught" Wren's British voice sounded from in front of her, where he was bandaging her broken ankle. After setting the bone straight, which made her almost bite a hole into Eli's sweater in pain management, and a few instructions from Mr. Doctor, she was okay to go, even though he mentioned going to the hospital would be the most healthy thing to do.

"Yeah, well I didn't realize how much of a bitch it was to get in and out of Emily's window." I huffed, my breath making a cloud in the cold January air. Silence fell upon the group until Wren finished up, standing he bid his farewell and left. "I'll carry you to your house but you've got to find a way in on your own." I nodded in thanks as he picked me up again and jogged to my house, which was only a block away. The whole jog back I ran different scenarios through my mind of what would have happened if Elijah wasn't there. I don't even know what I would've done.

By the time we made it back to my house, it was at least 8:30pm. Eli dropped me off in front of my bedroom window.

"I have to go, I need to be back and in bed by the time the girls get back to my place, which they probably already have. See you?" He asked; hope flashing in his troubled brown eyes. I nod my head, and after tearing my blue eyes away from his brown ones, I start to climb up to my window, thanking God for the fact that there's a vine plant that grows from the ground straight up to my window. I use the holes in the wooden board behind it to scale myself up to my window. Luckily for me it didn't take too much of a toll on my swollen ankle. I finally pulled myself into my room and breathed a sigh of relief. I made it.

My room wasn't anything too spectacular. It was the same size as my sisters. I had a light fray wallpaper with a thick white stripe running on the top of the wallpaper, giving it a more chic look. The rest of my room was standard. A queen sized bed, a desk, dressers, and a mirror complimented my room, along with various irrelevant posters and paintings.

I stripped down, throwing my shirt, sweater, and bra into the Laundry basket but struggling with my pants to slide them around my swollen ankle. I threw on pajama booty shorts and an old raggedy blue tank top. I sat down on the bed and inspected my bandaged ankle.

How am I going to explain this? If my voice didn't tell the girls that I was -A before, they'll know now. Hanna's smart enough to pick up that -A being injured in the foot area and her sister being injured in the foot area are connected.

"Damn it." I hissed as I tried to place my foot on the carpeted flooring. Pain lacing up my leg. I'll figure it out in the morning. Giving up, I fall into a fitful and anxious sleep.

My clock read 6:10am. About an hour from when I usually wake up. I can't sleep. I make a grab for my anti-anxiety pills that I left on my bedside table, feeling the thoughts starting to trickle back into my sleep-deprived brain. If the girls knew -A was me they would have barged into my room by now, right?

I roll out of bed, giving up on sleep. I gasp when I look in the mirror and poke my face to see if it's actually me in the mirror. My face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and flushed, my eyes were wide and wild, and my hair was slick and greasy. I look like I was straight out of an episode of The Walking Dead. Shuddering, I strip down and jump into my shower. I silently thank my mom for giving me a conjoining bathroom and bedroom. After washing away everything from last night I dress in my usual style, with a white crop top, a dark red flannel, and washed out jeans. Throwing my wet hair into a messy bun, I try to make my zombie- looking face less so with makeup. I started to walk out my bathroom but I was hit with the familiar pain shooting up my leg.

"Fuck..." I groan as I bite my lip until the pain passes. I completely forgot about my ankle. I look at my clock 7:02am. Praising myself silently for getting out of bed early and not waiting until I usually wake up, I inspect my ankle.

It had swollen even more, and I was surprised I hadn't felt the pain while I was pulling on my skinny jeans. I took anti-inflammatory pain killers out of my bedside cabinet and popped 3 in my mouth recklessly.

I made my way downstairs carefully, putting most of my weight on my right leg, while trying to not make it obvious. I was surprised to see Hanna and the girls in the kitchen. Usually my mother prohibits School-night sleepovers. But as per usual Hanna gets what Hanna wants. I took a deep breath, and acted as normally as I could with a throbbing ankle until my painkillers kicked in.

"Hey Hayls, we ran out of milk." Hanna absently waves as she reengages in her conversation with the girls. I don't answer as I take a banana and an apple and head towards the door, slipping on a pair of black vans, although my ankle protested aggressively. I was just about to exit when a voice boomed from behind me.

"Hayley, where were you last night?"

Hello! I have a few directions I want Hayley's love life to go in. If you like Helijah, tell me!:) please review, and leave constructive criticism!

-J


End file.
